Half of Me
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Merry's thoughts after he and Pippin are seperated. Chapter 2 is up! WARNING: don't read if you haven't read TTT
1. Merry

1 Disclaimer: *sniff* …I don't own LoTR…or the characters…*sob*…yet, MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry tried to hide his tears from Aragorn as they rode. But he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
I can't believe this. It all happened so fast. He looked over at Legolas and Gimli, they were so close. Just like him and Pippin were. But at least they were still together. He was stuck here and Gandalf had taken Pippin to who knows where…  
  
Why did you do it, Pip? He asked silently as his small tears overflowed from his eyes. I told you to stay away from that thing. Now I don't even know when I'll ever see you again. I feel like I've lost half of me…  
  
He felt lost…Pippin ha always been like his little brother and he had always taken care of him, but now he was all alone. With no one here…  
  
Merry suddenly felt a warm arm around him and looked up to see Aragorn looking down on him kindly.  
  
"Don't worry, Merry. You'll see him again one day…"  
  
"I hope so." 


	2. Pippin

Welp, y'all ask for more so I'm adding a Pippin chapter (this isn't how I originally wrote it, but I lost the other version and it sounded great!).  
  
Pippin sighed as he ate with Beregond in Minas Tirith. Why on Earth did Gandalf bring me here? To keep me out of trouble, yes but…surely they could have kept me away from that stone thing with out sending me halfway across the continent. He stopped chewing as tears started in his eyes. Merry…I wonder how he is…I wish I could have stayed with him instead of being here. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before Beregond could see, suddenlyy angry at himself. You fool of a Took…what got you to do that anyway? Now you're stuck here as a guard of the tower and only getting three meals a day. He thought of his pledge to Denethor with something like regret. If I hadn't done that, I could maybe get back to them sooner.  
  
I hope the others make it here safely, I miss them terribly…but wait! I'm forgetting Frodo and Sam! They're more important than the rest of us I suppose. Honestly, why did I ever leave the Shire? I not of any use…he stared out the high window, feeling quite alone and wishing desperately that the war was over… 


	3. together again

Ooc: sorry this is short, but tomorrows Easter and it's really late, so I gotta go to bed. Please enjoy!  
  
Merry sat up wearily to find he was in a bed in Minas Tirith. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Pippin were standing around him.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"Merry! You're alive!"  
  
the others left silently as Pippin nearly threw himself on his cousin. "what made you do it? You almost died!"  
  
"I what!?"  
  
"you helped defeat the Witch-King, you fool!"  
  
"oh…" he couldn't remember much, just a lot of black and his arm didn't work too well.  
  
"Well, all that matteres is that you're here! And everything's over!"  
  
"over? You mean…"  
  
"yep, Frodo and Sam did it! Everything will be fine from now on."  
  
Merry leaned forward, hugging his young cousin. "I'm glad you're safe. You're all I could think about while we were riding."  
  
"you have no idea."  
  
And he hugged him back, with tears in his eyes. 


	4. Boromir

I couldn't think of any scene other than this…  
  
'It's our fault. We causeed this. Boromir was trying to save us, but we just stood there like idiots.'  
  
Pippin tried to ignore the stench that came from his orc captor as he began to weep. Merry watched him from up ahead. "if we hadn't come then…this wouldn't have happened and he would still be alive. Why did we ever insist on coming?"  
  
He watched the ground rush by beneath him, and felt as if his past, his life was going with it. He regretted ever coming. He wished bitterly that he had stayed in the Shire with his family. That he had never known about Frodo's ring, and many other things.  
  
He was suddenly tossed on the ground as the orcs halted for a moment. Merry was thrown on top of him.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Pip…"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"I know. but how could we have known that this would happen? Gandalf and Elrond let us come because they thought we could help somehow. And who knows? Maybe we will."  
  
"I doubt it. Merry, we're gonna die…"  
  
he looked up at his cousin, tears in his eyes.  
  
"maybe not, Pippin. Just stay with me."  
  
They smiled at each other as they were pulled from the ground once again. 


End file.
